In a linear broadcast, content (e.g., video and/or audio content) is distributed in a manner such that the progression of the content cannot be navigationally controlled by a viewer. In certain cases (including a television broadcast), the content includes primary content such as a news program, a sports program, a drama program, etc. In addition, the content may also include secondary content, e.g., an alternative-language audio track that is similar to the secondary audio programming (SAP) that is commonly associated with analog television. The secondary content is distributed in a manner such that it is openly available to receivers of the broadcast.